User blog:Anasigma/Kholdon, the Heartless Wrath
*NOT spellchecked (yet). Role: Hyper-carry. With low base stats but great stat gains and a level-scaling stats passive, that hero should focus on last-hitting with spells and attacks in the early-game, while using Q to gain much need stats. In the lategame, the great stat gains and innate will kick in, as the hero mercilessly chases enemies down, slowing them and refreshing its innate with Q and E. model here stacks). Each stacks grants . Basic attacks against enemies consume 1 stack to deal bonus true damage}} and slow the target by 15% for 1.5 second. Successive basic attacks refresh the slow. All energy finds its death in the wrathful one's furnace. }} }} Fires a slow-moving ob from its core to target location. The projectile deals minor magic damage to enemies it passes through. Upon reaching target location, it explodes, dealing physical damage in radius of 175 and leaving a core behind it that lasts for up to 5 seconds. Kholdon can pick up the core to refresh this ability's mana cost and slow all enemies in a 500 radius around it by 25% for 1 second. Without a glance war is brought to a new place, robbing it of life. |leveling = 522 |cost = 30 mana |costtype = mana |cooldown = |range = 700 }} }} A shell of arcane cold gives Kholdon bonus armor for every Cold stack it has. What little matter is still able of movement in the wrathful one's presence reacts in uncertain ways... |leveling = 5 |description2 = For the next 8 seconds, Kholdon turns its arcane shell onto its swords, losing the armor bonus and instead dealing bonus true damage based on attack damage with every basic attack (in addition to Crux of Cold). ...And is cold enough to cause terrifying damage to the living. |leveling2 = of AD}} |cooldown = |cost = 50 |costtype = mana }} }} Kholdon swipes the ground in front of it, dealing physical damage to all enemies hit in a half-circle (180° cone). The cold is so intense that enemies affected become brittle, causing them to take increased physical damage from all sources for 3 seconds. Enemies of the wrathful one leave no corpse-instead melting in the morning sun of the following day. |leveling = |cost = 40 |costtype = mana |cooldown = |range = 350 }} }} Joining its swords together, Kholdon then strikes down to unleash a tremendous beam of frozen light. Enemies hit suffer magic damage every second for 3 second and are slowed by 50 % for the same duration. The ability can be reactivated within those 3 seconds to dash to target enemy hero at a speed of 800 up to a certain distance away. A single powerful strike eliminates the weak, then Kholdon turns its merciless sight on those who survived it. |leveling = |range= 2000 |cost = 100 |costtype = mana }} *Pun notice: "Greater Fire" is an anagram of "Refrigerate". }} Category:Blog posts Category:Custom Heroes